Brothers Torn Apart
by AddictedToARy
Summary: Emma spent the night with Ted only to wake up the next morning to find him gone. What will happen when she bumps into his brother and sparks fly between them. What will happen when she gets shocking news and When Ted does the unthinkable. *COMPLETE*
1. Chapter 1

**New Story - Please Review - Keep Or Delete???**

* * *

It was a Saturday night and Emma was alone sitting on the couch watching a movie that she just couldn't get into. She sadly sighed to herself. There was a knock at the door a little while later, she got up and opened the door and saw her blonde haired best friend, Kayla, on the other side.

"Hey, come on. Me, Sophia and Anthony are going out tonight, we got bored sitting around at home and I'm pretty sure you are too" Kayla has been her best friend since high school and they talked about anything and everything together.

"Alright, I'm coming with you, I've got nothing better to do." She said as she walked into her bedroom, closely followed by Kayla.

"What can I wear?" She asked as she was searching through her wardrobe.

"I'm thinking your black halter top with your black mini skirt." Kayla told her friend.

"Sounds good." Emma said as she made her way to the bathroom to have a quick shower and get dressed.

Within half an hour Emma finished getting dressed and she was ready to leave.

"Okay let's go, Sophia just called me and said that her and Anthony are waiting for us at the club." Kayla said as her friend walked into the living room.

They soon made their way into town and to the club 15 minutes later.

"It's about time you both got here" Sophia, the tall brunette said. She works at the local Hilton hotel will Emma and they have been friends since Emma started there.

"Sorry I was getting ready." Emma said. "Now lets have some fun." Emma added.

They had a few drinks and danced away getting a few looks from the guys there. Emma felt they was mainly on her friends and not her but she didn't care.

"ooo three hot guys just walked in." Kayla said nodding towards the door, making all of her three friends look that way.

"Don't you know who they are?" Anthony, Sophia's boyfriend asked.

"No." Kayla answered.

"WWE superstars" Anthony said.

"Oh, well I don't know what that is" Kayla replied.

"I know what WWE is, my little brother loves watching it and I watch it when I find spare time and when there's nothing to do. That's Randy Orton, Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBiase." Emma added as she looked towards them and found Ted looking back at her with a smile which made her blush a little. He made his way towards the bar where Emma was sitting. He kept looking over at Emma smirking at the same time while he waited for the bartender to bring his beer.

"Hi, I'm Ted." He said as he walked the short distance over to her.

"I'm Emma." She said as she smiled at him.

"So can I get you a drink?" He asked.

"Thanks, but I just got this one" She said taking a sit from her glass

"Oh okay well I'll get you another. Bartender get another of what she's having." He said as the bartender brought his beer and now her Caribbean Sunset cocktail, he paid for them. "Here you go" He said handing her the cocktail.

"Thanks" Emma said taking it from him.

Ted sat next to her and they continued to talk with each other about anything they could think of.

"Come on lets dance." Ted said as he took Emma's hand and walked on to the dance floor. They grinded against each other for a long time and then a slow paced song started playing and she wrapped her arms round his neck and he responded by putting his hands on her hips. She looked over her shoulder and saw her friend Sophia dancing with Anthony and next to them Kayla was dancing with a guy she just randomly picked out of the crowd.

"Shall we go somewhere a little more quieter?" Ted asked leaning down a little so he was whispering in her ear which made her shiver, she wasn't sure if she should agree but she nodded and they made their way to his rental car.

She instructed him to her apartment and then she sat in the passenger seat in silence thinking. She like Ted and he seemed like a real nice and genuine guy but she was scared that he would probably just get what he wanted with her and then leave her.

They arrived at her apartment building a short while later and made their way up to the second floor and walked into her apartment.

Ted didn't waste time and as soon as Emma shut the door her went and placed a kiss on her lips which she gladly responded too and then she stopped and looked into his blue eyes and took his hand and walked into her room.

He then started to kiss her again and she backed up onto the bed and he began to leave kisses down her neck like and she moaned with pleasure as she started to unbutton his shirt and slowly removed it from him.

They soon removed every clothing off each other and they were soon beginning to make love to each other. Emma felt comfortable with him but she was scared at the same time but she tried to hide her fear and carried on making love with him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 added... Please leave reviews**

**

* * *

1 Week Later**

Emma was sitting at the reception of the Hilton hotel where she works. The of the night she spent with Ted is clear in her mind she was completely heartbroken the next morning to wake up and find him gone, all of the fears that she was thinking that night came true and she just couldn't control her emotions the next day.

"Hello, excuse me." a voice followed by a hand being waved in front of her face bringing her out of her thoughts.

"Hi, I'm sorry I kinda have a lot on my mind, What can I help u with?" She asked as she looked up at the guy, he looked a little similar to Ted but she just brushed that thought out of her mind.

"I have a room booked under Runnels, my friend said he booked it here." He said.

"Oh yes. Here is your room key card, room 413 on the fourth floor" Emma replied giving him the key car.

"Thanks, What's your name by the way?" He asked smiling at her.

"My name is Emma and yours?"

"I'm Brett" He smiled and walked away towards the elevator.

Emma couldn't help but smile. He was a really cute guy with his brown spiked hair and green and hazelish coloured eyes but yet she couldn't help but think that he looked a little like Ted but yet again she shrugged the thought out of her mind, she was just probably thinking about Ted too much that made her think that other guys looked similar to him, little did she know they were brothers.

An hour later Brett was making his way back down to the lobby hoping that the beautiful brunette was still working and a huge smile grew on his face when she came into his sight, he thought she looked beautiful sitting at the desk talking to anyone who had a problem with their room or whatever. He walked up to the desk.

"Oh hey is there a problem with your room?" She asked noticing him in front of her.

"Nope, no problem, I just came down here to wait for my friend, so I saw you free and thought I'd come and chat while I wait." He said with a smile.

"Well that's nice of you to come chat with me." She replied trying to hide her blush that was appearing on her cheeks.

"Listen, I was wondering if you would like to go out with me tonight?" Brett asked with a smile which she found cute. She thought about it but she didn't think too long.

"Yes, I'd like that." She said with a nod.

"Okay great just put your number into my cell and I'll do the same with yours." He said as they exchanged numbers and gave each others cells back. Brett looked at his watch then out the front door. "I better go and find out where my idiot of a friend is, but I'll see you tonight." He winked at her and left the hotel. For the rest of the day Emma couldn't help but smile and feel excited about the date.

Later on that night Emma just finished getting dressed and she started fixing her hair, she chose to just straighten her hair and keep it out. Then she applied a small amount of make-up to her face. She then got a text from Brett asking for directions to her place. She texted him back, then finished getting ready and then she heard a knock at the door.

"Hey" she said as she opened the door on a smartly dressed Brett, who was wearing a black buttoned shirt with dark washed jeans. She thought he looked really handsome.

"Hey, these are for you." He said as he gave her a bunch of roses that she happily took.

"Aww thanks Brett there lovely, I'll go put these in some water then we can leave." She said as she made her way to the kitchen and put the roses into a vase of water. She then walked back over to Brett. They linked arms as she walked out shutting and locking her apartment door.

"You look very beautiful by the way." Brett said causing her to blush. She was wearing a plain black knee lengthen dress with black high heeled shoes, minimal amount of make up and he hair was straightend and let loose and came down just above her shoulders.

"Thanks, you look handsome" She smiled as they reached his rental car.

"Thanks." He said as he opened the door for her to get in. She got into the car then he walked round the front and got into the drivers side and they was soon off to a posh Italian restaurant called La Pietra Cucina in downtown Atlanta where he made a reservation for two. They arrived at the restaurant a short while later and walked into the place.

"I made a reservation under the name DiBiase" Brett said walking up to the guy at the front off the restaurant. It was then that it hit her that he could have possibly been related to Ted maybe even as close as a brother.

"So DiBiase that's your second name?" Emma asked as they both followed the waiter over to their table.

"Yeah, you recognize it right?" Brett said as he pulled her chair out for her to sit and pushed it in once she did and then walked over to sit next to her.

"I've heard it before mainly from my little brother, he loves wrestling, his least favourite is Ted DiBiase so I hear it a lot, so is Ted like your cousin or brother or something?" Emma ask as she was getting comfy in her chair.

"He's actually my older brother, I'm the youngest out of three boys" Brett replied as he picked up his menu. "My dad was a wrestler too, and I'm training to become a WWE superstar too." He added opening his menu to look at the dishes.

"Oh cool, so are you like from Georgia?" She asked looking into her own menu.

"No, I actually live in Tampa, Florida, but I came up here for my friends wedding, you might know him as Cody Rhodes but his real name is Runnels and that's who booked my hotel room." Brett: said as the waiter walked over to their table.

"Have you decided on your meals sir and madam?" the waiter asked.

"I have, have you Emma?" Brett asked looking up at her.

"Yeah. I have too" Emma smiled at him. "I'll have the Artichoke Crostini to start with and Pasta e Fagioli for the main course." She said as she shut her menu and handed it over to the waiter who just finished writing down her order.

"And for you sir?" The waiter asked

"I'll have Papa al Pomodoro to start and Fritto for my main." He said as he handed the waiter his menu.

"to drink?"

"Pepsi" Emma replied.

"I'll have the same" Brett said as the waiter went to place their order.

They sat talking about stuff they like to do out of work and within 10 minutes their starters came to the table and they began eating. Later on after they finished eating the main course they was ready to leave.

"I had a really nice time Brett, thanks for taking me out tonight." She said as she stood up from her chair. Brett took hold of her hand and they made their way to the car hand in hand.

"It was my pleasure, I really had fun." He said with a smile, as they reached the car and he opened the door for her and then made his way round the other side to get in and drive back to her apartment. While they was in the car Emma was getting butterflies in her stomach, she felt nervous because she wasn't sure weather to invite him up into her apartment for a coffee and maybe more. She was never usually the type of girl to sleep with someone on the first date but she just had a feeling with Brett something that felt right and that she should go through with it but then thoughts of Ted came creeping back into her mind and later they made it to her apartment building.

"I'll walk you up there" Brett said as he got out the car and opened the door and helped her out the car and shut the door again taking her hand and walking back up to her apartment. They reached the front door of her apartment a short moment later.

"Would you like to come in?" She asked as she unlocked then opened her front door.

"Sure, I will." He smiled as she moved out of his way to let him in. He walked in and looked around.

"Nice little place you have here." He said as he walked over and sat on the couch.

"You think so? I mean I've always wanted a house but since I'm alone I thought a house would be too big for one person." She said as she took a seat next to him.

"This place is just as nice." Brett said looking into her eyes making her blush.

He slowly leant in and kissed her on her lips and she happily kissed back and the kiss quickly turnt into a long passionate kiss which Emma enjoyed she then backed away and smiled. She took his hand and led him into her bedroom, she knew she shouldn't be doing this on a first date especially after what happened with Ted but she really wanted to do it and she soon walked into her room and walked over to her Brett.

"Are you sure, I mean I don't want to -" She cut him off by pressing her lips against his and he slowly lifted her up onto the bed and started unzipping the back of her dress and taking it off fully and throwing it to the ground. A small smirk appeared on his lips as he started attacking her neck with kisses and she started to undress him. They were soon making love with each other all through the night and she soon completely forgot about Ted and her fears and just enjoyed every moment with Brett right now.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 added... please review

**

* * *

Next Day**

The next day Emma woke up from the sun beaming into her room through the window. It was then that she realized a pair of huge arms wrapped around her from her waist and a small smile crept onto her face as she remembered the events from last night and her smile grew even bigger when she turnt over to see Brett still fast asleep beside her. She smiled happily and leant into his embrace, she rested her head on his bare chest, she then felt a kiss being place on the top of her head, and she smiled.

"Morning beautiful." He said still in a half asleep tone of voice.

"Morning you." She said while blushing. "What are you doing today?" She asked.

"Well today is Cody's wedding so probably get ready for that" he replied tightening the grip he had on her in their embrace.

"Oh okay sounds good. I've got the day off work so I'll probably go catch up with Kayla and Sophia." She said. She actually wanted to spend all day with him.

"Well maybe you could come with me." Brett said, he also wanted to spend the day with her.

"No, it's fine I don't want to impose." Emma replied.

"Don't worry about it you won't be imposing, besides my invite says plus one." Brett said looking down into her eye, he would have loved her to go with him.

"Okay, alright I'll come with you." She said smiling up at him.

"Great, I can't wait." Brett said as he leant down and placed a kiss onto her lips and she happily kissed back. "Now, it's 10am, how about you get ready here and I'll go back to the hotel and get ready, okay?" Brett told her.

"okay sounds good." She said sitting up in the bed.

"I'll come back and get you when I'm done." Brett said as he got up and put his clothes on. "I won't be long." Brett said smiling and buttoning up his shirt. She knelt up onto her knees as he walked towards the bed where she was and placed a long passionate kiss on her lips. They both smiled once the kiss was broken. Then Brett soon left and made his way back to the hotel, he kept thinking about the night he spent with Emma and how much he liked her and he couldn't wait to take her out again, just the thought of spending time with her made him happy.

He arrived at the hotel and made his way up to the room he shared with Ted and Cody, since Cody needed some where to get ready for his wedding.

"Oh look who finally shows up. Where was you last night?" Cody asked as Brett walked through the door. Cody was referring to his stag part last night.

"I had a date." Brett said setting his keys on the table beside the door.

"He's ditching us for some chick he just met." Ted said walking out of the bathroom and into the room where both men were talking.

"She's really nice and I hope you don't mind but I'm bringing her with me today, Cody" Brett said as he took out his suit that he would be wearing since he was one of Cody's groomsmen.

"Nope, I don't mind at all, me and Ted need to check her out and see if she's worth ditching us for." Cody said patting his friend on the shoulder.

"She definitely is worth it" Brett said smiling.

"uh oh, who are u and what have u done with my little brother" Ted said waving his hands in front of Brett's face.

"Shut up" Brett said with a chuckle and swatted his hand away.

"Someone's in love, I think" Cody said as he put the jacket for his suit on.

"I wouldn't say love just yet but the more time I spend with her then I will fall in love with her" Brett said as he placed his suit on his bed.

"Well we better get going to the church" Cody said to Ted excitedly. "See you and your girl at the church and don't be late." Cody added as he and Ted left the room.

Brett continued to get ready and within half an hour he finished showering and getting dressed and he made his way back to Emma's apartment to pick her up.

He arrived at her apartment a short drive later and he knocked on her door and he was speechless when she opened the door. She was wearing a knee lengethed dark purple dress that wasn't too revealing but showed off her figure perfectly and her hair was curled slightly but she left her hair loose, to him she looked amazing.

"Wow, you look very beautiful." Brett said as she walked out and locked her front door.

"Aww thanks babe, you look great in your suit.£ she said as she smiled and linked arms with him. They got into the care and made their way to the church.

Once they arrived at the church Emma noticed Ted standing at the alter with Cody and Cody's brother Dustin, she was thankful that Ted didn't notice her.

"Randy and Sam said you could sit in the spare seat next to them." Brett said pointing towards where Randy and Samantha were sitting.

"Okay, thanks" She said as she quickly pecked him on his lips and then made her way to her seat and Brett made his way up to the alter.

"Hi, I'm Emma, I'm here with Brett." She said as she reached her seat.

"Hi Emma, I'm Samantha, this is my husband Randy and our daughter Alanna." Samantha said pointing towards Randy who was holding Alanna.

"Hi, nice to meet you" Randy said.

"It's nice to meet you both too, and Alanna is so adorable." Emma said smiling and taking a seat next to Samantha.

"Thanks." Samantha and Randy said.

A few moments later the bride made her way down the aisle. After saying their vows everyone slowly started making their way to the wedding reception. Brett made his way over to Emma.

"Baby, come let me introduce you to Ted and his wife Kristen." Brett said as Emma scrunched her eyebrows together in confusion.

"Wife?" She asked not trying to act shocked.

"Yeah, they've been married for nearly a year now" Brett said. Emma was still shocked and angry. He wasn't wearing a wedding ring and he didn't even mention the fact that he was a married man, but now she guessed that he left her the next day because he felt guilty about cheating on his wife.

"Bro, this is Emma." Brett said looking up at his brother who had his arm wrapped around his wife's waist. Ted's eyes grew wide instantly when Emma came into his view and fear started to take over in his mind.

"umm hi Emma, this is my umm wife Kristen." Ted said as Emma shot him a glare his way, then put a fake smile on her face.

"Hi Kristen." Emma said shaking the brunettes hand.

"Babe lets go congratulate Cody and Toni on their wedding, Ted said as he walked away with Kristen before Kristen could say anything.

Emma couldn't believe how much of a jerk he was to cheat on his wife, she thought Kristen seemed like a really nice girl, she just felt sorry that Ted cheated on her. Emma tried to forget about Ted and just enjoy the rest of the night with Brett.

"I've got to go back home tomorrow, babe" Brett said as he was slow dancing with Emma.

"Oh but what does that mean for me and you? I really like you and I don't want us just to be a one time thing." Emma said a little scared that he would leave and forget about her.

"I don't want that either. I want you and only you as my girlfriend." Brett said. "the more time I spend with you the more I fall for you." He added.

"I feel the same way about you too and we can call and text each other, I'll try and make a trip down to see you." Emma said placing a hand on his cheek. He didn't reply he just placed his forehead on hers and looked deep into her eyes and placed a long and passionate kiss onto her lips. Emma couldn't help but think about Ted and finding out that he was married and now that her and Brett were serious about each other it wouldn't be the last she saw of Ted.


	4. Chapter 4

**Please Review xx **

* * *

1 Month Later

A month had passed since Emma and Brett had met but it had also been a month. They have been constantly texting and calling each other when they can. Emma had called her boss and asked for the day off because she wasn't feeling too good, but her boss told her to take the whole week off just in case it was a cold something that needed a bit of time to recover from.

Emma woke up for the second time one morning and she instantly ran to the bathroom and threw up. After washing out her mouth in the bathroom sink she then decided to text Brett.

_Hey you :) _She sent as she took a seat on the couch to watch TV

**Hey baby, how r u? **He replied a minute or two later.

_Not good, I feel sick :( _She said.

**Aww, want me to come up and c u? **He replied, she smiled then remembered her week off.

_No its fine I've got a week off I'll come see you. _She sent to him

**Alright, I can't wait 2 c u**. Brett said.

_Me too, better go try and find a ticket and pack now. _Emma said

**Ok babe c u soon bye xxx **Brett replied.

_Bye baby xxx _Emma replied. She wanted to say I love you but she wanted to say it to his face not through text.

She placed her phone down and picked up laptop and searched for a flight to Florida. Luckily for her she found one seat for herself on the flight at 8pm tonight. As soon as she paid for the ticket online and printed off the copy the ticket she went to pack. Halfway through packing she ran off to the bathroom to throw up for the second time today, she also felt a little dizzy, so she called her best friend, Kayla, to come and help her finish her packing.

"Thanks for helping me" Emma said "I've been feeling so sick and dizzy today." She added.

"Emma, when was the last time you had your period?" Kayla asked sensing something was wrong with her friend.

"umm before I met Brett, I think, why?" Emma asked not realizing Kayla's point.

"Maybe you're pregnant." Kayla said.

Emma's eyes grew wide she was scared that Brett would leave her if she was, they have only been together for a month and have only slept together once and then Ted crept into her mind. She wasn't sure if Ted used protection, then there was a possibility that the baby could be Ted's.

"Could you get me a test please?" Emma asked.

"Sure. I'll be right back" Kayla said as she got her bag and left.

Emma laid on her bed and just thought about what would happen if she was pregnant. Would Brett be scared and just leave her to raise the baby alone. Then there was Ted what would happen if the baby turned out to be his would she tell both Ted and Brett or would she keep it to herself, she was so confused.

"Emma, I'm back." Kayla shouted as she walked into the apartment and into Emma's bedroom. "I got a pregnancy test." She said taking the test out and passing it to Emma.

"Thanks Kayla." Emma said as she got up and went to the bathroom. After taking the test Emma sat down in the bathroom and waited for the result to come up. 10 minutes later the result came up. She was pregnant. Emma then walked back into her room.

"Well?" Kayla said as she looked up at her friend.

"I'm pregnant" Emma said.

"Oh my god that's great" Kayla said as she got up off the bed and hugged Emma. Emma talks with Kayla about everything but Emma didn't tell her about the night she had with Ted.

"Thanks" Emma said. "Let's get going it's almost 6 and my flight is at 8." Emma said as she took her case and made her way to the car. She got in and Kayla drove her to the airport, after a quick goodbye with her best friend, Emma boarded the plane and texted Brett her flight details.

A few hours later Emma's plane landed in Florida at about 11pm. She felt tired and couldn't wait to get to Brett's house and sleep, she wasn't sure how she was going to tell Brett that she was pregnant but she knew she had to. After collecting her luggage she made her way out, where she saw Brett standing and waiting for her. She smiled when their eyes met and ran into his open arms.

"Hey baby" Brett said as he hugged his girlfriend tight. "I missed you so much" he added.

"I missed you so much too" Emma replied as she broke away from the hug and placed a long passionate kiss on Brett's lips. They both smiled when they broke away from the kiss. "I'm so tired" Emma said.

"Yeah, you do look tired, are u okay? You said you felt bad." Brett asked taking her case.

"I'm feeling a little better now, but I still feel a little dizzy" Emma said linking arms with Brett.

"Well were not that far from my house so we'll be home in no time" He said smiling at her.

"I've got something I want to talk with you about and it's kind of important." Emma said.

"Oh, well I do too." Brett said as they reached his car and he placed his case into the trunk of his car.

"Good or bad?" Emma said a little worried.

"Well I think it's good but it depends on you" Brett said as they both got into the car. They spent the whole car journey just catching up with each other and talked about what they did over the month that they were apart.

"We're here." Brett said as he parked on the driveway in front of his house and getting out a long with Emma.

"Nice house, do you live here alone?" Emma asked walking up to the front of the house as Brett followed behind her with her case and opened the door for them.

"Yeah, I do, but I'm hoping that sometime soon I won't be." Brett said as he placed her case down at the bottom of the stairs and walked into the living room with Emma.

"Oh are you like moving in with a friend or something?" Emma asked sitting down on the couch with Brett taking a seat next to her.

"No, I was thinking. Why don't you move in with me here?" Brett asked hoping Emma would say yes.

"umm what about my job and my family?" Emma asked. She did want to move in with him but there were a lot of things she would leave behind back in Atlanta.

"Well I know your parents haven't met me yet but I'm sure they would be happy and as for your job well maybe we could talk to your boss and see if she can try and get you transferred to a Hilton over here in Florida." Brett said trying to persuade her even more.

"Okay I'll move in with you." Emma said with a big smile on her face.

"That's great. I can't wait...I Love you Emma" Brett said hoping she would say it back.

"I love you too, Brett." She smiled and hugged him close and she never wanted to let him go.

"Now what was it you wanted to tell me babe?" Brett asked breaking away from the embrace and looked into Emma's eyes.

Emma instantly looked down at her lap. "Well, I'm scared that you'll leave me if I tell you this."

"Emma, nothing can ever make me leave you" Brett said as he placed his finger under her chin and pushed her face up to look at him.

"I'm pregnant" Emma said looking a Brett. There were a couple of minutes of silence as Brett took in what Emma said.

"It is mine, right?" Brett asked still a little shocked about what Emma said.

She didn't want to tell Brett about what happened to Ted. "Yes of course it's yours" Emma replied. She wasn't annoyed that Brett asked her that.

"Then I'm really happy then" Bret said smiling at Emma.

"Really? You are?" Emma said a little surprised that Brett didn't say that he wanted her to leave.

"Yes, really. I know it's a very early in our relationship but I'm happy about having a baby with you." Brett said. He was genuinely happy about Emma being pregnant, and he couldn't wait to become a dad.

"I can't wait for us to be parents then." Emma said smiling.

"I can't wait either." Brett replied. He then placed a breathtaking kiss onto Emma's lips. They both loved being in each other's embrace and they really loved each other. Emma still wasn't sure whether she should get a paternity test done behind Brett's back or not. She wanted to make sure Brett was the father of her baby.


	5. Chapter 5

**Please Review xx****

* * *

**

1 Month Later

Emma had finally finished moving in with Brett last week and now they were packing a few clothes because they was going to first see Emma' family in Atlanta then they was going to travel to Clinton to spend thanksgiving with Brett's family. Emma was finished packing and she was now 2 months pregnant and showing a little. They went to the doctor the next day after Emma told Brett and the doctor told her that the baby would be born on the June 30th she still wasn't sure whether to get a paternity test done or not.

"This will be a fun week won't it babe" Brett said as he stood up from his case and walked over to the bed where Emma was sitting.

"Yeah it will I really hope my parents like you." Emma said. "And even if they don't they will have to deal with it because I'm not ever leaving you." Emma added smiling at Brett.

"And they same goes for my parent's but I think they will love you anyway." Brett said placing a quick kiss on Emma's lips. Emma smiled and kissed him back. "Now, shall we get going, our flight's at 3pm" Brett said. Emma nodded and they went out to the car and they were soon on their way to the airport. After they got there they boarded the plane.

"Here's our seat, can we swap please babe I want the window because I like it" Emma said smiling sweetly as they reached their seats. Emma had the middle seat and Brett had the window seat.

"Hmm alright, but it's only cause I love you" Brett said as he smiled at her.

"I love you too babe." Emma said as she pecked Brett on his lips and went to take a seat. Brett went and sat next to her. Emma leant her head on Brett's shoulder as the plane took off.

"Me too. Why don't we discuss some baby names?" Brett suggested.

"That sounds good, what do you have for a boy?" Emma asked.

"Well I think Tyler is nice or Aaron." Brett said smiling as her put his arm round her shoulder. "What about you?"

"I love both those names, I was thinking Jacob or Dylan but I really like Aaron." Emma said.

"Then if we have a boy we will call him Aaron." Brett said smiling. "How about for a girl?"

"Hmm I really like the name Summer or Scarlett" Emma said.

"I think Scarlett is sweet, but I like Summer too" Brett said.

"Then if we have a little girl we will call her Scarlett." Emma said smiling up at Brett.

"That's perfect" Brett said as he placed a kiss on her lips.

"I think I'm going to get some sleep before we land" Emma said as she rested her head on Brett's lap and shut her eyes.

"Me too" Brett said as he rested his head back against the seat and put his hand on her stomach and soon fell asleep.

An few hours later Brett and Emma landed in Atlanta. They went to claim their luggage and walked out to see Emma's older brother John waiting to pick them up.

"Hey John" Emma said as she went and hugged her brother. "John, this is Brett" Emma said leaning in Brett for a cuddle.

"Hey, nice to meet you" John said shaking his hand.

"Hey, it's nice to meet you too" Brett said shaking his hand too.

"Let's go I can't wait till you meet the rest of my family." Emma said getting into the back seat of the car. After putting the cases into the trunk Brett got into the back with Emma.

"Mom started planning what to cook when she heard you was coming." John said as he was driving.

"What did mom cook then?" Emma asked.

"She made Chicken with fresh baked potatoes and rice" John replied.

"I love mom's Chicken she's great at making it. You will love it once you try it Brett" Emma said smiling.

"Well I can't wait to try some." Brett said pecking Emma's lips.

A little while later they arrived at Emma's parent's house and she smiled as she got out the car.

"It's been a while since I came here I'm so excited now" Emma said walking round the back of the car and to Brett where he was getting their cases out the trunk.

"Right, let's go inside" Brett said as he walked to the front door with Emma and John and holding their cases. John unlocked the door and walked in.

"Mom, dad. They're here" John shouted as they walked through the front door. "Just place your cases here and just bring them up later." John said as he walked upstairs.

"Okay." Brett said as he placed the cases in the corner of the hallway.

Just then Emma's parents walked into the front hallway.

"Oh Emma your here" Rose, Emma's mom said as she hugged her daughter. "And you must be Brett" Rose said walking over to Brett and hugging him too. "Emma has told us so many great things about you." Rose said.

"I bet she has" Brett said smiling and releasing from the hug.

"Where's dad?" Emma asked as she hugged into Brett.

"He's in the backyard playing with Jason" Rose said. "I'm going to finish cooking now." Rose said walking into the kitchen.

"Come on let's go meet my dad and Jason." Emma said smiling. "Oh by the way Jason is my little brother, he's 8, he loves WWE but he likes you because of what you did at Summerslam 2009, his favorite is Randy Orton " Emma said as they walked to the back yard.

"Well I'm glad he likes me and you said he hates my brother, but I think if he was to meet him, he wouldn't say that." Brett said smiling as they reached the back yard.

"No he'd love that. Dad, we're here" Emma shouted for him to hear.

"Sweetie, it's so good to see you" Her dad Jeff, said as he walked over to them, closely followed by Jason.

"It's good to see you too, dad" Emma said as she hugged Jeff. "This is Brett" Emma said.

"It's nice to meet you, sir." Brett said shaking his hand.

"Oh you don't have to call me sir, my name is Jeff." Jeff said shaking his hand. "This guy down here is Jason." Jeff said as he put his arm round Jason.

"Hi Jason. Emma told me that you like wrestling." Brett said.

"Yeah, I like Randy Orton and John Cena; I don't like Ted DiBiase and Cody Rhodes" Jason said smiling.

"What would you do if you met my bro?" Brett said.

"I'll hurt him!!" Jason said grinning which made them all laugh.

"Dinner's ready!" Rose said as she stood at the back door, and then walked back inside.

"Yay!!" Jason said as he ran inside.

They all walked inside and into the dining room to eat. Brett and Emma sat next to each other and Jason sat next to Brett, opposite them sat John and his wife Rebecca. Rose put all the food down on the table.

"Okay, you can start." Rose said as she sat at the head of the table with John at the other end.

Everyone started eating there dinner and after they all finished Brett and Emma looked at each other then they both stood up.

"We have something to tell you" Emma said.

"Oh you're getting married, that's great!" Rose said as she smiled.

"No, mom we haven't even discussed that yet. What we actually want to tell you is that I'm pregnant" Emma said scared about how her parents would react.

"Wow that's great, I'm going to be a granddad" Jeff said.

"When are you planned to have the baby?" Rebecca asked.

"Well the doctor said June 30th." Brett said smiling.

"Well I we're all happy for you." Rose said as she got up and hugged them both. Everybody hugged Brett and Emma and then they sat down and had their desert.

"Well I think I'm going to get some sleep it's been quite a long day." Emma said as she stood up. "You coming babe?" Emma said to Brett.

"Yeah, I'm tired too" Brett said as he stood up beside Emma. They both said good night to everyone and made their way upstairs after they got their cases and went into Emma's old room.

"Wow nothing's changed in here" Emma said smiling and looking at the room.

"It's very girlie" Brett said wrapping his arms around Emma from behind.

"That's because it was mine and I didn't need to worry about a guy coming in here because I didn't really bring many home, you're probably the first guy besides my brothers and dad who's been in here" Emma said smiling and looking at Brett from the corner of her eye.

"I feel so privileged" Brett chuckled the started to kiss her neck making Emma giggle. "I'm so tired" Brett added as he walked over to the bed and took out his pajama shorts and put them on in the room while Emma went to the bathroom and threw up a little then got dressed after cleaning up. Brett never slept with a shirt with didn't really bother Emma.

"You okay?" Brett asked as Emma walked into the room and got into the bed with him.

"Yeah, I just threw up again a little." Emma said as she rested her head on his chest as Brett put his arm round her waist and rested his hand on her stomach. "I can't wait to feel the baby when it starts kicking" Emma said smiling.

"I can't wait either; it will be the sweetest feeling ever." Brett said smiling.

"I love you so much" Emma said.

"I love you so much too" Brett said as he placed a kiss on the top of Emma's head. They soon fell asleep. They were both so happy with each other but Emma was scared about going to Brett's family for thanksgiving because she knows that Ted will be there and when they tell Brett's family that she was pregnant and if Ted was clever enough he would have noticed that the baby might be his. She just hoped so much that the baby was Brett's.


	6. Chapter 6

**2 Days Later.**

The trip to Emma's parents was over now and both Brett and Emma enjoyed staying with Emma's family, they really liked Brett and they were happy that he would be part of their family and they were even happier about Emma being pregnant. Now Brett and Emma were packing up their things before they had to leave foe their flight to Clinton that night.

"I called Ted and since he's in Clinton too he said he'll pick us up from the airport. When we land." Brett said as he shut the cases.

"Oh that's nice of him then." Emma said. She really didn't want to see Ted bus she knew she had no choice but to see him, since she didn't want to tell Brett what happened.

"Yeah it is. Are you alright? You seem like you're in your own little world." Brett said as they walked out the bedroom and made their way downstairs.

"Oh yeah I'm fine, I'm just a little tired but I'll sleep on the plane." Emma said as they reached the bottom of the stairs where Emma's family was waiting.

"We'll miss you both. Come up and see us when you can." Rose said hugging Brett then Emma.

"We will try and come when we ever have spare time." Emma said.

"If you hurt my sister then I'll hurt you." John said giving his big brother talk.

"You idiot. Brett is way stronger he will hurt you before you even touch him." Jason said getting everyone to laugh.

"Thanks Jason and don't worry John, I'll never hurt Emma." Brett said.

"So when are we going to meet your family?" Jeff asked.

"Well we was thinking about everyone coming to our house for Christmas." Brett said as he shoot Jeff's hand.

"That sounds good." Jeff said hugging his daughter.

"We can't wait then" Emma said her and Brett made their way to John's car.

After putting everything into the car and said their goodbyes to Emma's family again, John was soon driving them to the airport after arriving they said bye to John then made their way onto the plane.

A few hours later their plane landed in Clinton, and after going to claim their luggage they made their way out where they saw Ted and Kristen waiting for them. Emma didn't see why Kristen had to come but she didn't care..

"Hey bro, hey Kristen." Brett said as he quick hugged them both. "You remember Emma" Brett said as he put arm around Emma's waist.

"It's great to see you again" Kristen said smiling. She seemed like a nice girl, why would Ted cheat on her, Emma thought to herself as they reached the car.

Brett and Emma got into the back as Kristen got up front with Ted. Ted reached out and put one hand on Kristen's lap. Emma rolled her eyes, which Ted saw from looking at her in his mirror and he shot her a glare. A while later they arrived at Brett's parents and they got their cases and made their way to the front door. They walked in and Ted made his way upstairs.

"Mom, Dad. We're here." Brett said as he took Emma and walked into the kitchen.

"Brett. It's great to see you." Melanie, Brett's mom said as she hugged Brett. "and you must be Emma" Melanie said as she turned her attention to Emma.

"It's so nice to meet you." Emma said as they both hugged each other.

"Nice to finally meet you too." Melanie said quickly checking on the food.

"Where's dad?" Brett asked.

"In the living room with Nicole and Jordon" Melanie said.

"So where did Mike go if the kids are here?" Brett asked pulling Emma close to him.

"He went to go pick up Crystal from work" Melanie said as she finished making her sauce.

"Oh okay. Come on babe come meet my dad." Brett said as he took Emma's hand and went into the living room with her.

"Dad, this is Emma." Brett said looking at his dad who had Jordan sitting on his lap and Nicole sitting next to him on the couch watching cartoon's on TV.

"Emma, it's great to meet you." Ted Sr said as he placed Jordon on the couch and stood up to hug both Brett and Emma.

"Great to meet you too" Emma said smiling.

"This little guy here is Jordon, he's going to be one in January." Brett said as he picked up Jordon. "and the little cutie over there is Nicole and she's going to be four in March." Brett said smiling.

"Aww yeah, I remember you telling me about them." Emma said as she smiled at Brett and Jordon. It was obvious to her that Brett would be a great dad.

"I'm just going to slip into something more comfortable. Which is your room?" Emma asked.

"Next door to mine and Ted's, you'll see him in the room anyway." Kristen said as she took a seat next to Nicole.

"Thanks, I'll be right back." Emma said as she took their cases and made her way upstairs. She looked at all the rooms looking for Ted's room. Once she saw Ted lying on his bed with his laptop on his lap she made her way to the room next to Ted's trying not to get noticed by Ted. She walked into Brett's room and placed the cases onto the bed and went to shut the door but Ted stopped her from shutting it.

"What do you want?" Emma asked as Ted walked in and shut the door.

"Why are you with Brett? Is it to get close to me and then ruin my life just because I slept with you" Ted said harshly.

"Are you out of your mind? I am not using Brett to ruin your life. I didn't know who you was until mine and Brett's first date." Emma spat at him/

"If you say anything about that night then I swear I'll-" Ted said as Emma interrupted him.

"You'll what Ted? What you going to do hurt me?" Emma said getting angrier. Ted just stayed quiet. "Did you use protection that night, with me?" Emma asked looking up at Ted.

"What? I can't remember, why does that matter?" Ted asked scrunching his eyebrows.

"Because I'm pregnant and you might be the father!" Emma said trying to keep her normal voice. Ted's eyes grew wide and he was speechless. Emma on the other hand couldn't believe she just told him. She never wanted Ted to know that he could have been the father. Ted just walked out and went downstairs.

"Babe can we talk?" Kristen said as Ted came down.

"Not now baby" Ted said barely above a whisper.

"It won't take long" Kristen said taking his hand.

"I said not now!" Ted spat as he walked out to the backyard leaving a stunned Kristen to think she did something wrong.

Just then Emma made her way down the stairs to see a teary eyed Kristen sitting on the bottom step. "What's wrong Kristen?" Emma said as she took a seat next to her.

"It's Ted, he's been acting a little weird recently, he just shouted at me." Kristen said as the tears came out. Emma put an arm round her and hugged her.

"Just ignore him for now he'll know that he was way out of line and he will come and apologize to you" Emma said , she felt really bad for Kristen. She deserved so much better then Ted.

"Thanks Emma. Your probably right." Kristen said as Brett walked towards them.

"Their you both are. Mike and Crystal are here and dinner is ready." Brett said.

"Okay, thanks" Kristen said as she walked into the dining room. Emma stood up and took Brett's hand.

"I love you so much" Emma said smiling at him.

"I love you so much too" Brett said as he pecked her on the lips and walked into the dining room where everyone was including Ted. Ted Sr sat at the head of the table and Melanie sat the other end. Ted, Kristen and Crystal sat on one side and Brett, Emma and Mike sat the other side and Jordon sat at the corner in his high chair next to Crystal and Nicole sat on Mike's lap.

They all said a prayer before they started eating.

"You okay Ted? You've barely eaten anything" Melanie said as she was collecting everyone's plate when they were done.

"Yeah I'm just not hungry" Ted said looking down at his plate and played with the food in his plate with the fork.

"Well if your not eating then give your mother your plate" Ted Sr said as Ted handed Melanie his plate of food.

"Everyone we've got great news to tell you" Brett said as he smiled at Emma and they both stood up. "Emma and I are going to have a baby." Brett said smiling but the stopped when everyone was quiet. Melanie and Ted Sr. looked at each other. "What? Is it cause were not married? Look dad me and Emma didn't want to wait until we were married to sleep with each other, we just did and yes the baby was an accident but were not going to get rid of the baby. We'll love the baby no matter what. Me and Emma haven't even talked about marriage. We'll have that talk when we want to and if your not happy then I guess that's too bad." Brett said sitting back down as did Emma.

"Look, son were not mad at you just upset and we are happy that you have decided to keep the baby we would have just preferred that you was married when you had your first baby." Ted Sr said.

"Dad, we will get married when we think we're ready, we haven't talked about it yet and besides we won't get married before the baby is born it will be after, and this baby will be a DiBiase whether were married or not" Brett said as he was holding Emma's hand.

"Okay we're happy for you then" Melanie said as she went and hugged them both. Everyone congratulated the pair, everyone except Ted who just went straight up to his room.

"What is up with that boy today?" Ted Sr asked

"I don't know he was fine this morning" Kristen said as she went upstairs to Ted.

"We're going to head off home, Jordon is about to fall asleep in his high-chair and it's past Nicole's bed time." Mike said as he picked up Jordon and put his jacket on him.

"Yeah, we'll see you all tomorrow maybe" Crystal said as she cleaned up Nicole and put her jacket on her.

"Okay see you tomorrow maybe" Brett said. They all said their byes to Mike, Crystal and the kids. "Right I'm off to bed, you coming babe?" Brett said.

"Yeah, I'm coming." Emma said as they made their way upstairs. The door to Ted and Kristen's room was open.

"They could have at least shut the door if they was going to chat." Brett said as he walked into Ted's room. "You okay bro?" Brett asked Ted who was laying on the bed and cuddling Kristen.

"Yeah, just a little misunderstanding between me and Kristen, all my fault but everything's fine now, right babe?" Ted said.

"Yeah, were great." Kristen said smiling up at Ted.

"alright then that's good, don't make too much noise cause were right next door then" Brett said with a little chuckle and walked out closing the door behind him. "that's all good for them" He said as he walked into his own room with Emma.

Brett got dressed into his pyjama shorts and got into bed. Emma got dressed into her pyjama's and got into the bed with him and cuddled into his side. Brett put his arm round her and pulled her close. "Are you upset with my family babe?" Brett asked.

"No. I think their great. They was only looking out for you with what they said." Emma said as she rested her head onto Brett's chest.

"Good, I'm glad you didn't let that effect you." Brett said as he kissed the top of her head. "Night baby" Brett said.

"Night babe" Emma said as she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

She was now certain that she had to take a paternity test to find out who the father was. If it was Ted's then she knew she had to tell everyone about what happened with Ted the week before she met Brett, and if it was Brett's then the secret would never come out.


	7. Chapter 7

**Christmas**

It had been a month since Brett and Emma met each others family and now they were preparing for Christmas with both of their families and it would be the first time their families would meet each other. Emma was a little nervous about the day, mainly because she would see Ted again. Emma was now 3 months pregnant with a healthy baby and her baby bump was starting to show.

"urgh I need the bathroom again" Emma said as she stopped cooking the food and went off to the bathroom. Brett could only chuckle as she walked off to the bathroom yet again, he found it cute. "I really can't wait for this baby to come out of me" Emma said as she walked back into the kitchen where she found Brett checking on the food.

"A lot of pregnant women say that but they also say that they miss being pregnant" Brett said as he smiled up at Emma.

"Well I will be one of the women who doesn't miss being pregnant, if I'm like this now I wonder how I'll be deep into the pregnancy." Emma said taking a seat at the kitchen island.

"Well I think it's cute" Brett said walking round behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"What? You think me looking fat is cute?" Emma said looking at him in the corner of her eye as she rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Your not fat babe, your just pregnant" Brett said kissing her bare shoulder.

"If you say so, but I feel so fat and soon I'm going to be too big for my own clothes." Emma said smiling.

"Then we'll just go shopping for maternity clothes for you" Brett said.

"Okay sounds good." Emma said turning around and placing a kiss onto Brett's lips. Brett soon deepened the kiss until a knock at the door and their dog barking at the door made them both stop.

"I'll get the door" Brett said as she made his way to the door. "Dixie, quiet boy it's just Ted and Kristen." Brett said as he arrived at the door. "Hey bro, hey Kristen" Brett said as he opened the door.

"Hey" They both said as they walked in and having Dixie sniff them both then run into the kitchen to Emma. Ted, Brett and Kristen made their way into the kitchen too.

"Kristen and Ted are here babe." Brett said as she took a seat next to Emma.

"hey Kristen" Emma smiled as the two hugged. Emma and Kristen had started to be good friends and since they don't live far they go shopping together sometimes, Ted however didn't like them being good friends. "hey Ted." Emma said turning away and sitting back with Brett.

"Hi" Ted said.

"Why don't we move to the living room so we can all sit down." Brett said as he and Emma got up and they all made their way to the living room. Emma took a seat on the couch as Brett sat next to her with Ted and Kristen on the other couch.

"So how's the baby?" Kristen asked.

"The baby's fine, but can't feel it kicking until like the 5th or 6th month into the pregnancy, and I can't wait to feel the baby kick." Emma said a Brett put his arm around Emma's shoulder.

"Aww that's sweet. I want a baby soon and I think Ted does too but we haven't got a chance to talk about it, right babe?" Kristen said.

Ted however wasn't listening to anything Kristen just said because he was just staring off into space thinking about the baby that Emma was carrying and how much that baby would ruin his life it was his. "Yeah, yeah sure." Ted said just agreeing with Kristen.

A few hours later everyone had arrived to Brett and Emma's house and after getting sniffed by a curious Dixie they all sat down for their Christmas dinner.

"Everything looks great, Emma." Rose said as she started eating.

"Thanks mom" Emma said as she put some food onto her plate.

After everyone finished eating they all made their way to the living room.

"Can we have presents now?" Jason asked.

"That sounds like a great idea." Ted Sr said as they all sat down.

"I want to give my gift for Emma last, as it's really special" Brett said smiling.

"Aww you didn't have to babe, but I got you something anyway." Emma said smiling as she gave Brett a small box wrapped up. Brett took the gift and wasted no time in ripping it open to reveal a brand new Rolex watch since Brett lost his other one.

"Babe, it's amazing I love it." Brett said as he hugged and kissed Emma. "We both have a gift for Jason now" Brett said. "Well Ted helped a little too" Brett said handing Jason his bag with a few gifts.

"Wow!!! I got some Randy Orton and John Cena merchandise and look there all signed!!" An excited Jason said as he got up and hugged Emma, Brett then Ted. "Thank you!!!" Jason said smiling.

As everyone finished exchanging the gifts Brett stood up.

"Okay time for my gift to Emma." He said as he went to the draw and took out a small black box and walked over to Emma. "Emma, baby, I love you so much and I can't wait for me and you to have this baby and hopefully more in the future, so will you make me the happiest man in the world by becoming my wife." Brett said as he opened the box to reveal a 14ct diamond engagement. Emma was in tears when she saw the ring.

"Yes I will marry you" Emma said crying with joy as she hugged Brett tightly as he broke the hug and slipped the ring onto Emma's finger and placed a long passionate kiss onto her lips.

"Oh this is great" Melanie said as she stood up and walked over to hug Brett and Emma.

After everyone including Ted congratulated the newly engaged couple they sat down and continued to chat for the rest of the night. Emma went upstairs and placed some gifts she got into her room and as she was about to make her way back downstairs she felt a tug onto her wrist and turned around to see Ted looking into Emma's eyes.

"Ted, what are you doing." Emma said trying to break free from Ted's grip.

"Get rid of that baby Emma" Ted demanded her. "I don't want that baby at all" Ted added getting angry but keeping his voice to a whisper.

"I'm not getting rid of this baby Ted!" Emma said angrily but quietly as she managed to escape Ted's grip only to fall down the stairs. A scared Ted walked away and into the closest bedroom. Everybody rushed to the stairs once they heard the noise of Emma falling down the stairs.

"Emma!!" A worried Brett said as he rushed to Emma's side. "Dad call an ambulance. Hurry!!" Brett said taking Emma into his hands, as tears began to stream down his face he was worried about Emma and the baby.

"What's going on I heard a noise while I was in the bathroom" Ted said making his way down the stairs. "What happened to Emma?" Ted asked walking over to Kristen acting like nothing happened between him and Emma just moments ago.

"She must have fell down the stairs, she's unconscious and the ambulance is on the way." Kristen said hugging into Ted's side.

A while later the ambulance arrived and Brett got into the ambulance with Emma as the rest of the family a part from Crystal, who volunteered to stay and watch the kids, made their way to the hospital in there cars.

"Damn how long does it take to test them out." a worried Brett said as he paced up and down the hall.

"Just relax and take a seat son. Emma and the baby will be fine, Emma is a strong girl she will pull through." Ted Sr said trying to get Brett to calm down a little.

"Dad I can't not when I know that our baby's life or even Emma's could be over" Brett said as Ted was sitting a little guilty at the other side of the corridor with Kristen.

Just then a doctor walked out the room which Emma was in and walked over to everyone in the waiting room. "Are you all the family of Emma Dixon?" the doctor said as Brett walked over to him.

"Yes, we all are and I'm her fiancé, please tell me how Emma and the baby are." Brett said.

"Well Emma fell down pretty hard down the stairs but thank fully she was not deep into her pregnancy so it had little effect on the baby but it did make the baby a little restless but the baby has now managed to calm down. As for Emma, she will also be fine and we have managed to get her to regain consciousness. Just make sure that for the whole of the pregnancy that Emma doesn't get too stressed and make sure she has a lot of rest so she's not up and working all day long." The doctor said to everyone there.

"Can we see her?" Rose asked.

"Yes, but 2 at a time please." the doctor said as he walked back into the room.

"Sorry Brett, but is it okay if me and Jeff go in and say a quick goodbye to Emma before we leave for our flight tonight?" Rose asked.

"Sure it's fine go ahead and same goes to you mom and dad, I know your flight is tonight too so you can go see her when Jeff and Rose come out" Brett said as Rose and Jeff walked into the room.

A short while later Jeff and Emma walked out the room and then Ted Sr and Melanie went in to say goodbye. Brett took a seat next to Ted and Kristen.

"It's good that Emma and the baby are alright, now you'll just have to take care of her more." Kristen said.

"Yeah I'm glad their both fine too, thanks for coming down, you too Mike." Brett said

"That's alright bro, we was all worried, it's hard having a pregnant girlfriend I mean look at me, when Crystal was pregnant with Nicole we was too scared that something would happen, but we both managed it together and the it was a lot easier with Jordon." Mike said patting his younger brother on the shoulder. "I better get back to Crystal and the kids, but were staying with you tonight so we'll see you both tomorrow." Mike said getting up and leaving. Ted Sr and Melanie came out of the room.

"Right that's us for the day, if you need anything just call, okay son" Ted Sr said as he and Melanie both hugged Brett and then they left.

"Are you guys going in too?" Brett asked Ted and Kristen who was still waiting.

"I don't think we should, we should just leave you and Emma alone for the night, we'll try come by tomorrow, I don't get back to work until Monday." Ted said trying to avoid see Emma at the moment.

"Alright then, I'll tell her you came, thanks again" Brett said as he hugged them both then walked into Emma's room. "Hey you, how you feeling" Brett said as he walked over to Emma who was laying in her bed and placed a kiss onto her forehead.

"Just got a bad headache but other then that I'm feeling great." Emma said smiling as best as she could at Brett. Brett climbed into the bed and snuggled up with Emma and placing one hand onto her stomach.

"Our little baby is going to be just fine, just like you are" Brett said smiling and kisses Emma's cheek. "Babe how did you manage to trip on the stairs, there was nothing on the stairs that would make you trip up" Brett asked curious.

"Well you know me, I'm a little clumsy sometimes and I sometimes don't watch where I'm going" Emma said not wanted to mention the fact that Ted was around when she fell because she was scared that Brett would leave her if he found out about the night she had with Ted. They both cuddled up into the bed and both fell asleep eventually.

* * *

**Next Chapter, you will find out the sex of the baby, please review!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**3 months later**

The date that Emma and Brett had been waiting for had finally come and they was in the car and on there way to the doctor to find out how the baby was and more importantly whether the baby was a boy or a girl. After the scare 3 months ago at Christmas, Emma had been relaxing a lot more during the pregnancy and have stopped working her boss said she is welcome back any time that she wants to and Emma was happy with that. She still never told Bret what really happened that night when she fell down the stairs, she never mentioned that it was all Ted's fault and she didn't want to mention it.

"So do you want to find out what we're going to have?" Brett asked as he drove off to the doctors.

"Yeah I do, that way we can get everything good and ready for our little boy or girl." Emma said smiling and placing a hand on her stomach.

"Yeah, I guess your right then babe" Brett said.

"Oh my gosh babe feel this" She said as she took Brett's hand and placed it onto her stomach so that he could feel the baby kick for the first time.

"wow that's amazing, it's the sweetest thing ever." Brett said keeping his one hand on Emma's and driving at the same time.

A short while later they arrived at the doctors and they signed all the paper work and they waited for the doctor to call them into the room.

"Emma, the doctor will see you now" the nurse said as she walked into the waiting room and walked back into the room. Brett and Emma both stood up and made their way into the doctors room.

"Hi Emma, Hi Brett. Good to see you both." Doctor Smith said looking up from his papers.

"It's good to see you too" They both said. Emma laid onto the bed as Brett took a seat next to the bed.

"Okay, how are you with you're pregnancy?" Doctor Smith asked.

"Well after the fall I've had no problems at all, in fact on the way here we both felt the baby kick." Emma said beaming a smile.

"That's good, I'm going to do a quick ultrasound and the find out the sex of your baby if you would both like to know." Doctor Smith said as he went to get the ultrasound machine. When he came back he put the jelly like substance onto Emma's stomach he made the baby appear on the screen. "There is your baby" He said as Brett and Emma looked at each other and smiled. "Would you like to know the sex?" He asked.

Emma looked over to Brett who gave her a nod. "Yes please" She said.

"okay, mom and dad your going to have a little baby girl" Doctor Smith said. "I'll print off some pictures for you both to keep" He said as he got up and went to get them.

"Awww a baby girl, that's so sweet" Emma said smiling and looking into Brett's eyes.

"I can't wait for our little princess to arrive." Brett said as he placed a kiss onto Emma's lips. Emma gladly kissed back and the doctor walked in.

"okay here are your pictures, and I will see you again in a months time." He said as he handed Emma the pictures.

"Thanks, Brett why don't you wait in the car I will just set up a date for next month." Emma said but really she wanted to ask the doctor about doing a paternity test on the baby.

"Okay babe" Brett said getting up and going to the car.

As soon as he went out Emma turned to Doctor Smith. "Could I ask you something but this must be kept between me and you" Emma said

"Sure, go ahead" Doctor Smith said.

"I would like to do a paternity test on my baby, would it be possible to come in tomorrow with the possible father?" Emma asked knowing that Brett would be working tomorrow but she knew she would be able to persuade Ted to come.

"Sure, I'll fit you in for tomorrow." Doctor Smith said.

"Thank you" Emma said "See you tomorrow" She added then walked back out to the car and got in. "All done" She said.

"Great, let's go" Brett said as he drove home. "Thought of any names you think would be good?" Brett asked.

"I think Scarlett Rose DiBiase, what do you think babe?" Emma said.

"I love it babe, it will be perfect for our little princess." Brett said smiling.

They arrived home later and made calls to both their families and friends and told them about the baby being a girl and that the decided to call her Scarlett Rose, they were all very happy for Brett and Emma and couldn't wait for Scarlett to be born. Later that night Emma laid on the couch watching TV.

"Come on lets go out for dinner, Kristen offered" Brett said coming downstairs.

"Okay, let me get dressed." Emma said.

"No need babe you look fine, its not a fancy restaurant" Brett said as he put his jacket on.

"Alight, if you say so" Emma said stand up and putting her jacket on. They soon made their way to the local Chinese restaurant where they found Ted and Kristen sitting at the table waiting for them.

"Hey, guys" Brett said pulling out the chair for Emma then pushing it in when she sat down and then taking a seat beside her and opposite Kristen. Emma sat opposite a quite Ted.

"Hey" Kristen and Ted said. "So I bet you both can't wait for little Scarlett to come, by the way I love the name." Kristen said looking into the menu.

"Thanks." Emma said also taking a look at her own menu.

A moment later the wait came and took their orders and went off. All four of them chatted while they waited for their food to arrive and Ted kept look up from his plate and at Emma then quickly looking back down when she noticed.

Their food came and they all enjoyed eating their own food and then the all finished and they were ready to pay and leave.

"That was really nice, thanks for inviting us Kristen" Emma said as she stood up and put her jacket on.

"My pleasure, I'll see you tomorrow for shopping at 2" Kristen said as she hugged Brett and Emma good night and left with Ted.

Brett and Emma made their way to their own car and they were soon off home. They arrived a shirt drive later.

"Wow I'm so tired" Emma said as she threw her jacket onto the couch and made her way to the bedroom. Brett followed her into the bedroom and got dressed into his pyjama trousers and got into bed as Emma changed into her pyjama's and got into bed and snuggled up with Brett. "I'm going to miss you tomorrow babe" Emma said referring to Brett's show that he had tomorrow night so he had to prepare for it.

"Awww I'm going to miss you too, and our little Scarlett" Brett said placing a hand onto Emma's stomach and Scarlett kicked where Brett's hand was.

"She says she will miss you too" Emma said as she kisses Brett's cheek. They both fell asleep shortly after and Emma was scared to see what Ted would say about tomorrow because he didn't ask him yet, but if Ted wanted to know then he would have to come and find out with her.

* * *

**I won't be updating tomorrow because i'm going RAW!! yay!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Next Day**

Emma woke up to an empty bed the next day and when she opened her eyes she found a note on Brett's pillow.

_Sorry for leaving without saying goodbye, you looked peaceful asleep, I'll make it up to you babe. Love you xxx_

Emma sighed as she read the note then she picked up the phone and thought she'd text Ted about the paternity test later that day.

You need to come by today, I'm going to do a paternity test and I need you with me. Emma texted to Ted.

Fine, I'll come just to get this over with and Kristen's annoying me anyway. Ted texted back almost straight away.

Alright good, come by here in an hour. Emma texted back.

Okay. Ted texted then Emma got out of bed and got into the shower a little while later she came out and put on some clothes and fixed her hair and put some make up on she was ready within an hour then she hear the doorbell go off followed by barking from Dixie.

"Dixie shh it's just Ted." Emma said as she opened the door.

"Hey" Ted said as Emma opened the door.

"Hi, let me just get my bag then we can go." Emma said as she walked into the living room and got her bag and went out the door with Ted and got into his car. Ted go in too and then he drove to the doctors.

"Kristen told me to tell you that she can't go shopping with you today because she had to go see her sister about something." Ted said as he was driving.

"Oh okay that's fine I'll stay at home." Emma said.

"Maybe I could come with you, I mean if you want to I don't really mind if you say no." Ted said glancing at her then back to the road.

"umm sure I'd like that, thanks." Emma said smiling. She liked this side of Ted, the sweet, kind person that he is. "Ted, what would you do if the baby does turn out to be yours?" Emma asked curious.

"Well, if it is my baby then we can either tell everyone which I don't want to happen or I can just accept the fact that Brett will act like her proper father." Ted said.

"What would you want?" Emma asked.

"I would like a baby, but your not my girlfriend Emma, as pretty as you are I'm unfortunately married and your with Brett now." Ted said sincerely as he parked up at the doctors.

"So your saying that if you wasn't married you wouldn't have left me that night?" Emma asked a little curious.

"Yeah, I would have stayed with you and we would have probably been together right now, I do really like you I just don't know what I want, one minute I want nothing more the Kristen and then the next your all I think about." Ted said trying to avoid eye contact with her. Emma didn't know how to act about what he just said. Ted broke her heart when he left that night but she was too in love with Brett now and she didn't want to give up everything for Ted.

"wow, well you want to know what I think?" Emma said.

"Yeah, please" Ted said.

"I think you and Kristen should work out whatever problems you have, as much as you like me, your married and I'm going to get married and me and Brett are going to have this baby no matter who her father is." Emma said placing a hand onto Ted's shoulder.

"Okay, fine. I'm sorry for acting like a jerk to you and putting the baby in danger." Ted said looking into her eyes.

"It's okay, Ted. You was probably still a little shocked and didn't know what to do." Emma said as she got out the car. Ted just nodded and got out too.

They walked into the doctors and the receptionist told them to just walk into the doctors room because it wasn't a busy day and he had no patients at the moment. They walked into the doctors room.

"Hi Emma good to see you, and you are?" Doctor Smith said putting his arm out for Ted to shake.

"I'm Ted, I might be the baby's dad" Ted said shaking the man's hand then taking a seat next to Emma.

"oh yes, so we'd like to take some blood from you and we'd like to take some blood from the baby too" Doctor Smith explained to both Ted and Emma. "Before I start are you both sure about this?" Doctor Smith asked.

"Yes I am, are you Emma?" Ted asked.

"Yeah" Emma said. As doctor Smith injected Emma with a needle to take some blood samples from her stomach and then took some blood samples from Ted.

"The results will take up to 3 weeks but we will post it for you when we get them." Doctor Smith said.

"Thank you." Emma said shaking Doctor Smiths hand and Ted did the same. Ted and Emma soon left the Doctors and got into the car. "So you still taking me shopping?" Emma ask as she put her belt on.

"Of course I am, and for lunch if you like." Ted said.

"Sure that will be nice." Emma smiled. She liked to have Ted as a friend, he seemed really nice to talk with. "So what's going on with you and Kristen, why is she annoying you?" Emma asked.

"Well she keeps saying, oh look Brett's going to have a baby and Mike already has two kids when are we going to have our family and it really annoys me, its going to be hard with me on the road." Ted said. "I'd love to have a family but I don't know if I'm ready." Ted added.

"I think you should have a family Ted, your home at least three days a week so I'm sure you would love to come home to see Kristen holding your little baby." Emma said smiling and making Ted smile.

"Your right I'd love that, now that you said that it sounds like something I'd like." Ted said as he pulled up at the mall.

"That's good then, I'm glad we can talk like this without arguing about the baby." Emma said as she got out.

"Me too" Ted said as he got out too.

They decided to go eat lunch before starting to shop so then just went to McDonalds to eat something quick. They both ate and then they shopped for the next hour and a half they both enjoyed each others company and Emma liked having Ted as a friend, she felt safe around him while they shopped because she didn't want someone to accidentally knock her down, she had always been paranoid about that. After finishing their shopping they made their way home.

"I really liked today" Ted said as he was driving back to Emma and Brett's house.

"I did too, I like having you as a friend Ted, I hated that you hated me." Emma said.

"I've never hated you Emma, I was just scared of the truth coming out." Ted said as he pulled into her drive.

"Well I'm glad you didn't. Thanks for a great day." Emma said as she quickly kissed his cheek and walked into the house. She then went and got dressed into something comfortable and laid onto the couch and watched TV. She soon fell asleep thinking about the great day she had with Ted but she still wanted to have Brett as the baby's father. She only wanted Ted as a friend and nothing more then that, but something kept making her think that he wanted more.

* * *

**Sorry This Chapters not that good =/ i was in a little bit of a rush and this came into my mind...sorry again**


	10. Chapter 10

Emma woke up the next morning to the sound of the shower turning off and she just laid in bed, then Brett walked into the room wrapped up in a towel and searched for some clothes to wear.

"Morning baby." Brett said as he looked over to the bed and saw Emma laying in the bed watching him.

"Morning babe" Emma said smiling. "what we doing today then?" Emma asked as she got up and out of bed.

"hmm I was thinking we go to the mall and buy a few things for Scarlett's room and maybe I'll paint it today too." Brett said as he finished putting his clothes on.

"Okay that sounds like fun." Emma said as she looked through her wardrobe for clothes to wear and she got dressed once she did.

They were both ready a little while later and they got into the car and made their way to the mall. Once they got there they shopped around the baby store and got some furniture for Scarlett's room and then they searched for paint colour for her room.

"What about this once?" Emma asked as she pointed to the light pink.

"That's sweet, if you like that then we will get that" Brett said.

"Yeah, this will be perfect." Emma said as Brett took two tin's of paint and walked to the counter. After paying for the paint they agreed on lunch before they made their way home. They stopped off at pizza hut and shared a pizza each. After they finished eating they got into the car and made their way home.

"I'm just going to go and get the mail while you get the bags into the house." Emma said as she arrived and got out the car and walked to the mail box and collected the mail. She then made her way inside and put Brett's mail onto the kitchen counter and then opened the brown envelope that had her name on it. She opened it and read that Ted was not the father. Emma felt relieved that the baby wasn't Ted's it made her life a lot easier and she knew that she would be able to be happy with Brett, but there was a small part inside of her that felt disappointed that Ted wasn't the father but she soon brushed that thought away as Brett walked into the kitchen and she quickly hid the letter.

"Anything good?" Brett asked as he looked through the letters.

"Nope nothing." Emma replied.

"Oh okay. I called Ted and asked him if can come help me paint Scarlett's room and he said yeah, so he'll be over in the next hour" Brett said as he kissed Emma's lips. Emma knew she had to get Ted to one side when Ted was round to show him the letter and make him finally relax about the truth not coming out. An hour later Ted came over without Kristen who was staying in Clinton with her own family for a while. "Hey Ted, no Kristen today?" Emma asked as she made room for Ted to walk in.

"No, she wanted to go stay with her family for a while, we had another fight." Ted said walking into the house.

"Oh, sorry." Emma said feeling sorry for Ted. "I have something to show you." Emma said.

"Oh bro, you're here." Brett said as he walked to the hallway where Ted and Emma was standing. " Well let's go paint." Brett said walking upstairs, Ted then turned to Emma.

"I'll show you later." Emma said as she walked into the kitchen to cook dinner.

Ted made his way upstairs and into the guest room which was now Scarlett's room. Brett and Ted spent the next few hours painting. Once they finished Brett went to have a quick shower and Ted went downstairs to Emma in the kitchen.

"Hey, painting Scarlett's room really made me want to have a kid, except I can't now" Ted said as he sat at the kitchen table.

"Oh, why not?" Emma asked as she set up the table.

"Some problems with Kristen's womb or something like that, and she takes it out on me so I finally had enough and left her." Ted said as he got up and helped Emma.

"Oh Ted I'm so sorry." Emma said.

"It's fine, did you get the paternity test results?" Ted asked a part of him now wanted this baby to be his.

"yeah I did." Emma went and got the test result and came back and gave him the letter. Ted read through the letter then looked up and Emma could see a little bit of hurt in his eyes. Ted tried to cover it up.

"That's great. I'm not the father." Ted said.

"You sure its great?" Emma asked.

"Yeah, Brett would have hated me and you if Scarlett was mine. Okay there might have been a little part of me that wanted Scarlett to be mine but its okay. Maybe now we can just forget everything now and move on." Ted said. Neither of them heard Brett come downstairs and so they both didn't notice that he was listening to their conversation and he felt hurt that Emma was lying to him. He wasn't sure what to do.

* * *

**sorry i know it's short... i was originally gonna do Ted as the father but i changed my mind**


	11. Chapter 11

Brett still stood hiding outside the kitchen and listen to Ted and Emma's conversation and was still hurt that Emma and Ted was lying to him, he wasn't sure what to do he was glad Scarlett was his and he loved Emma but he hated the fact that Emma lied to him, his mind was split in two. Once Ted and Emma finished their conversation Brett decided to walk into the kitchen.

"hey what were you both talking about?" Brett asked walking over to the table.

"oh um its nothing." Emma said as Ted hid the letter into his pocket.

"oh really? You know I hate secrets and lies Emma. Now anything you need to tell me?" Brett said as Emma looked at Ted and then back at Brett.

"No, why do you ask?" Emma said.

"I'm not stupid I know about you and Ted. You slept with my own brother behind my back and didn't even bother telling me. Scarlett was so close to not being mine right now I was actually hope she was Ted's because then it would be easier for me to leave a liar and a cheater like you out of my life." Brett spat with anger.

"No, Brett, please me and Ted never slept together while me and you was together this happened before me and you met. You have to believe me Brett please." Emma said pleading with Brett and with tears running down her face.

"Yeah, man it was like a week before she met you, I was at a club with the guys and she was there and I was just a little pissed off bout Kristen and so I went over to her and we ended up going back to her place and well slept together." Ted said trying to make things a little easier for Emma.

"Yeah, babe if I was with you before that I would have never slept with Ted or any other guy, please believe me, all I want is you, me and Scarlett to be a happy family and I'm pretty sure Scarlett would love her daddy too." Emma said. Brett cupped Emma's face with his hands and wiped the tears that were running down her cheeks with his thumb. "I'm so sorry for not telling you but I was scared that you would act…well like this. I'm so sorry" Emma said as more tears came out and Brett wiped them with his thumb.

"Shhh its okay baby I forgive you okay I forgive you." Brett said as he placed his forehead together with Emma's. "I love you a lot and I never want to lose you or Scarlett, your both my girls and I will always be there for you both." Brett said as he placed a long passionate kiss on Emma's lips.

"Well I better go." Ted said standing up.

"No, I'm not done with you." Brett said as they broke the kiss.

"What?" Ted said.

"Why would you cheat on Kristen? You're an idiot Kristen puts so much effort into your marriage and you don't even care." Brett said.

"Look Brett, I don't want to hear this right now alright I've got too much going on.!" Ted said getting a little annoyed with Brett.

"Why? Because it's the truth. What's a matter Teddy can't you handle the truth?" Brett said knowing that it was angering Ted but he had to tell him.

"Just shut up Brett." Ted said.

"You cheated on her with Emma but yet you just left Emma the next morning with nothing! You used her just for your own fucking pleasure. Your sick." Brett said as Emma tried to hold Brett back.

"Brett stop." Emma said looking at the look of anger that Ted had on his face.

"No Emma he has to know how bad it felt for you." Brett said.

"I already apologized what more do you want?" Ted spat.

"and you believed him Emma?" Brett said finding it amusing.

"Yes I did." Emma said.

"Emma he's lying. Can't you see that?" Brett said.

"I'm not I was being serious I am really so-" Ted said as Brett interrupted him.

"Bullshit Ted." Brett said as Ted had had enough of Brett's attitude and punched him across the face before walking out to his car. Brett clutched his mouth which was now bleeding. Ted got into his car and went to his own home.

"What was that about Brett? He's been through so much with Kristen, the last thing he needs is for his own brother to piss him off" Emma said as she got a wet towel and helped Brett clean his mouth from the blood.

"I was just angry bout finding out what he did to you that's all." Brett said.

"I know but that was the past now and I'll admit I was hurt by it but then I met you and I forgot all about that." Emma said.

"I'm sorry if I overreacted." Brett said.

"It's fine, I expected it." Emma said as she pecked his lips. "I love you." Emma said.

"I love you too babe." Brett replied. They both enjoyed dinner together and after dinner Emma called Ted.

"Hey, Brett want's to talk with you." Emma said as she handed Brett the phone.

"Hey Bro I just waned to say I'm really sorry for being a jerk to you earlier I was just a little angry about what I just found out and I guess I deserved the hit." Brett said. He really meant every word.

"It's okay Brett, you were right about everything that you said. I called Kristen and she agreed to give our marriage one last try and she called doctors and found out some operation that she can have so that she can be able to have kids in the future but it's going to cost but I'm willing to pay for it." Ted said he was happy that he and Kristen might be able to have a family after all.

"Well that's great bro I'm really happy for you." Brett said.

"Thanks, and I'm happy for you too." Ted said.

"Thanks. Well I better go I'm a little tired and so is Emma. See you whenever you get back from your Europe tour." Brett said.

"Yeah, in 2 weeks then, bye" Ted said.

"Bye." Brett said as they both hung up the phone. "We made up." Brett said as he placed the phone onto the table.

"That's great babe." Emma said.

"he and Kristen are giving their marriage another try and she found out that she can have an operation so that she can have kids in the future." Brett said. "So everything will be good for them." Brett added as he wrapped his arms round Emma.

"That's great news." Emma said giggling as Brett started placing kisses on Emma's neck.

"yeah, it is." Brett said placing his hands onto Emma's stomach and feeling Scarlett kick where his hands were.

"Awww Scarlett's says hello." Emma said smiling.

"Hello princess." Brett said rubbing Emma's stomach lightly.

They both enjoyed being in each others embrace and Emma was really glad that Scarlett was now Brett's daughter and she couldn't wait for Scarlett to be born, and she couldn't wait for them to be a proper family.


	12. Chapter 12

**2 months later**

It was now June and the month of Emma's due date. Brett had taken time off work to be close to Emma now that it was her due month and he didn't want to miss it. Brett had now been accepted by WWE and he was going to be the next set of rookies on NXT. Emma was really happy for Brett he had finally reached what he was working so hard for. Things between Brett and Ted were much better and they were back to being normal brothers. Ted and Kristen were now back together and better than ever, they worked through their problems and Kristen had her operation which was a great success and they were both now trying for a family.

"Well what do you think?" Brett said as he led Emma into Scarlett's now finished room.

"Oh my god, Brett it's amazing I love it babe. Scarlett will love it too." Emma said as she looked around the light pink room. It had her name painted on one of the walls and her cot was the same colour as the room with a few little teddies in the cot. The wardrobes were a white and really matched the room Emma had tears in her eyes, tears of happiness.

"Aww baby are you crying?" Brett said looking at Emma.

"I'm just so happy; I can't believe she'll be here soon." Emma said wiping her eyes.

"I know baby, I can't believe it either." Brett said. "I'm so happy with you and when little Scarlett gets here she'll be spoiled not only by me and you but by my whole family, and yours too." Brett said placing his hands onto her stomach. "Wow she's kicking a lot" Brett said smiling.

"She's been like that all day today, she's a little restless today babe." Emma said she felt a little dizzy but she just thought it was because she'd been on her feet almost all day.

"You okay?" Brett asked seeing that she looked a little in pain.

"Yeah, fine she's been kicking all day and it's starting to hurt me now." Emma said. "Owww" Emma said clutching her stomach.

"What is it?" Brett said worried about Emma.

"My water just broke." Emma said scared and looking down.

"Oh woah, let's get to the hospital now." Brett said as he helped Emma down the stairs and out to his car. He put Emma into the car and got in his self and drove to the hospital quickly. Emma said in the passenger's seat in a lot of pain.

"This is too hard Brett I can't do this Brett." Emma said breathing heavily.

"Yes, you can babe, you can, were nearly there alright." Brett said placing a hand on Emma's lap.

Brett called his family as they arrived at the hospital. They made their way to the front desk after he made the call. The lady at the front desk called for a doctor to come and collect Emma. He took her and Brett straight to the delivery room to get checked out and to see if it was time for Emma to give birth.

"Okay looks like your just about ready." The doctor said. "On the next contraction make sure you push alright." The doctor added. Just as the doctor said Emma pushed as hard as she could.

"I can't do it." Emma said in pain. It killed Brett seeing her in pain like this.

"Yes you can babe, just think maybe in the next hour you could be holding little Scarlett in your arms. When the doctor says push try your hardest to push." Brett said holding her hand.

"Okay, ready now push." The doctor said and with that Emma pushed as hard as she could she was so relieved once she heard the sound of a little cry Emma smiled and looked at Brett. "Would you like to cut the cord?" the doctor asked Brett.

"Yeah of course." Brett said as the doctor showed him where to cut and he did. "She so beautiful babe." Brett said as he walked back over to Emma.

"Here you are, mom and dad your lovely baby daughter." The doctor said as he gave Emma Scarlett. "She's a healthy 7 pounds 8 ounce, born at 8:43pm Tuesday June 27 2010, congratulations." The doctor said as Brett sat on the bed next to Emma as she cradled Scarlett.

"She's so perfect." Emma said with tears in her eyes. "Why don't you go tell your family about Scarlett babe?" Emma said looking up at Brett.

"Sure thing baby." Brett said as he got up and kissed Emma's lips and softly kissed Scarlett on the forehead and made his way to the waiting room.

In the waiting room was everyone from Brett's family, Ted and Kristen, Ted Sr and Melanie and Mike and Crystal. Crystal left the kids with her own parents.

"Son, how's Emma and the baby?" Ted Sr said as Brett walked out.

"Emma and Scarlett are both fine. Scarlett Rose DiBiase was born at 8:43pm 7 pounds and 8 ounces." Brett said happily as everyone got up and hugged and congratulated Brett.

"So can we go in and see them?" Crystal asked.

"Yeah sure two at a time though." Brett said as Crystal and Mike were the first to walk into the room. "I can't wait for everyone to meet her. She's so perfect." Brett said smiling at his parents and Ted and Kristen. After Mike and Crystal walked out they said goodbye to everyone and they left the hospital. Next Ted Sr and Melanie walked in to see Emma and Scarlett. They walked out 10 minutes later and said bye to Brett, Ted and Kristen and also left the hospital. "I'm coming in with you both" Brett said as he walked into the room with Ted and Kristen.

"Hey" Emma said as she saw them walk in, she had Scarlett cradled in her arms.

"Hey, how you feeling?" Kristen said as she and Ted walked closer to the bed.

"Tired but a lot more relaxed." Emma said as she smiled towards Brett.

"She's so cute." Ted said. "Can I hold her?" Ted asked.

"Sure" Emma said as she handed Scarlett to Ted.

"Aww she's so adorable" Kristen said as she walked over to Ted who had Scarlett cradled in his arms. "I can't wait till we have our own." Kristen said.

"Me neither." Ted said smiling and looking down at Scarlett.

Brett got onto the bed and cuddled up with Emma. "Thank you" he said.

"What for?" Emma asked.

"For our beautiful daughter." Brett said.

"Well you had a big part in that too." Emma said with a giggle.

"Hi sorry but it's time to take Scarlett to the incubator in the nursery for the night, you will be able to see her tomorrow." The doctor said.

"Aww okay." Emma said as Ted walked over to Emma and Brett and handed them Scarlett. Emma placed a soft kiss onto Scarlett's forehead and then handed her over to Brett and he also planted a soft kiss onto Scarlett's forehead and then walked over to the doctor and gave him Scarlett. The doctor left the room.

"She has Brett's eyes and nose." Kristen said.

"But everything else is all Emma" Brett said smiling.

"Yeah. So now you've had Scarlett are you both going to start preparing for your wedding?" Ted asked.

"We haven't spoken about it yet but yeah I'd like to finally start preparing for our wedding." Emma said. "But now that I'm not pregnant I'd like to start planning." She added.

"Me too." Brett said.

"That's nice, well we better go and let you both get some rest." Kristen said as her and Ted left the room and went home.

"What a day that was." Brett said. "I'm so happy with you and our baby girl is perfect." Brett said.

"Yeah I know. I'm happy about her and you too babe. I love you." Emma said.

"I love you too." Brett said as he placed a kiss onto Emma's lips. They both snuggled with each other and soon fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

**please review and check out my new story called Million Dollar Princess**


	13. Chapter 13

6 months later

It had been 6 months since Emma had given birth to Scarlett. Emma was home alone with Scarlett and had been for the past 2 weeks, although Kristen would come over sometimes and help Emma, Brett had a European tour with WWE and he would be back later today.

"Hey little cutie time for you lunch." Emma said as she picked up Scarlett from the carpet in the living room and walked into the kitchen and placed her into her high-chair. She started feeding Scarlett, once Scarlett finished Emma cleaned her up and prepared a milk bottle for her. "Time for your nap sweetie." Emma said as she picked up Scarlett and walked into Scarlett's room and sat on the rocking chair in the room and fed Scarlett her bottle as she cradled her in her arms. Emma slowly hummed twinkle twinkle little star, it always helps Scarlett sleep. Scarlett soon fell asleep when she finished drinking her milk. Emma sat watching Scarlett sleep and soon Emma fell asleep still cradling Scarlett in her arms.

10 minutes later Brett arrived home and saw the downstairs of the house empty so he thought he'd go upstairs and check to see if Emma was home. He looked in his and Emma's room but saw nothing so he thought he'd go to Scarlett room. He smiled once he saw Emma asleep in the rocking chair cradling Scarlett. He slowly walked over to the chair and took a peaceful sleeping Scarlett out of Emma's arms and placed a soft kiss onto her forehead before tucking her into her cot. Brett then grabbed a blanket and walked back over to the chair and covered the blanket over Emma and placed a soft kiss onto her helps. Emma smiled as she woke up.

"Hey your home." Emma said smiling and cupping his face in between her hands.

"Sure am" Brett said looking into her eyes and smiling. "Miss me?" Brett asked.

"Of course I did, we both did actually." Emma said as Brett squeezed onto the chair next to her, Emma let Brett sit on the chair fully and she sat on his lap, Brett wrapped his arms around Emma and Emma pulled the blanket over the both of them.

"I love you." Brett said as he placed a kiss on the side of Emma's head.

"I love you too babe" Emma said smiling and resting her head on his shoulder and they both watched Scarlett sleep.

"So have you started preparing for our wedding it's only 6 months away." Brett said as he played with Emma's hand.

"Well I've booked the church and your dad said he will get us married like he did with Kristen and Ted, I'm just looking for dresses and flowers." Emma said.

"Who's your maid of honour?" Brett asked.

"Kayla, I've known her since school but Kristen, Crystal and Sophia will be my bridesmaids, who's your best man?" Emma said.

"Ted, and Randy, Cody and Joe are going to be my groomsmen." Brett said.

"Sounds good" Emma said as she snuggled up to Brett. "I'm so tired." Emma said.

"It's only 1:30 in the afternoon." Brett said looking at his watch.

"You try getting up in the middle of the night to feed our little princess, it's not as easy as it looks." Emma said smiling.

"Well I'm home until Monday, so I'll do it." Brett said smiling. "Now that's the best thing of being on NXT, I only have to do one show, but Vince said on Monday he's signing me into a storyline with Ted." Brett said.

"What will you do?" Emma said.

"He wants me and Joe to team with Ted and become like the new legacy but we will be called the Fortunate Sons" Brett said.

"Wow that's great babe your dream is coming true not only are you finally on RAW but teaming with your big brother too, that's perfect." Emma said kissing his cheek.

"thanks babe but it does mean I will be away from home a little more." Brett said.

"That's okay baby, you have to do it." Emma said.

Brett and Emma said in each other embrace catching up about the 2 weeks and planning a few things for their wedding. 1 hour later Scarlett woke up from her nap and Brett walked over to her cot and picked her up.

"Hello baby girl, Daddy's missed you so much" Brett said as he kissed Scarlett's cheek, Scarlett smiled as Brett did so.

"Awww daddy's girl missed her daddy." Emma said getting up and walking to Brett and Scarlett.

"Well her daddy missed her too" Brett said.

For the rest of the day Brett, Emma and Scarlett enjoyed their time together, they went to the park and then went to visit Ted and Kristen since they was only round the corner from their house. They walked into the house and sat down.

"Guess what!!" A lively Kristen said.

"What is it?" Emma asked.

"I'm pregnant!!" Kristen beamed.

"Oh my god that's great congratulations to you both" Brett said.

"Thanks." Ted said as he was holding Scarlett.

They both congratulated Ted and Kristen and it soon got late so Brett and Emma decided to leave and go home. Once they got home Brett chose to change Scarlett and put her to bed while Emma cleaned up a little and then got a little surprise ready for Brett. A while later Brett walked into the bedroom and saw Emma in there, his jaw dropped when he saw her.

"Wow." was all he could say. Emma was wearing lingerie that she bought special for Brett. She slowly walked over to him and placed a passionate kiss onto his lips. Emma soon backed onto the bed. Brett and Emma made love to each other, they missed each other so much and loved when they spent time together like this.


	14. Chapter 14

**Wedding Day.**

Emma got up and out of bed early and went straight into the shower. The day she dreamed of for months had finally arrived and she was getting married. She was so excited and couldn't wait for the wedding. After her shower she walked downstairs and into the kitchen where she saw Kristen feeding Scarlett. Scarlett was now 17 months old and Kristen was 6 months pregnant.

"Hey, it's the bride." Kristen said as she saw Emma walk into the kitchen.

"I'm so excited, I'm finally getting married!!" Emma said excitedly.

"I was exactly the same with mine and Ted's wedding." Kristen said as she fed Scarlett the last of her food. Emma walked over to Scarlett and picked her up.

"hey my little princess, your gonna be the cutest flower girl every today." Emma said as she picked up Scarlett and kissed her cheek. "Kristen why don't you go relax on the couch for now, I'll call if I need anything but I don't think I will because I have Kayla and Sophia with me." Emma said.

"okay I'll just relax until it's time to get ready." Kristen said as she waddled off into the living room and sat on the couch.

Emma walked upstairs and into the guest room where Sophie and Kayla were in. They was getting ready for the wedding. Emma walked in and they soon began fixing Emma's hair and make-up about 2 hours later they finished and Emma walked into her room to put on her dress. There were gasps as Emma walked out to the girls.

"Wow you look amazing." Jeff said who had arrived earlier.

"Thanks dad." Emma said.

"So beautiful." Rose said crying with happiness.

"Awww mom don't cry." Emma said as she hugged both her mom and dad.

"Our little girl has grown up" Jeff said, the all soon left and went off to the church.

* * *

"Damn bro I'm so nervous." Brett said as he let out a nervous sigh.

"I was the same, but trust me there is nothing to be nervous about, Emma will be there and you will get married today." Ted said placing an arm round his brother. "Your worrying over nothing." Ted said.

"Thanks bro." Brett said. "I'm excited to see how good Emma will look in her wedding dress, she wanted me no where near he closet, and as for Scarlett, I can't wait to see my little princess in her little flower girl dress, this day will be just perfect." Brett said smiling.

"Well, I have great news of my own." Ted said. "Me and Kristen are having a baby boy." Ted said smiling.

"Wow that's great a little boy, have you thought of names yet?" Brett asked.

"We have a few but haven't decided yet." Ted said.

"Hey, guys the ladies are on their way here." Randy said as he walked in.

"Okay were coming out now." Brett said as he and Ted walked out with Randy. Brett stood in his position and waited. A while later a Scarlett slowly walked down the aisle with the help of Jason, Scarlett was still a little unsteady on her feet. When Brett saw Scarlett he crouched down and waited for her to get to him. "hello princess, I missed you so much baby girl, was you a good girl for your mommy?" Brett said as Scarlett nodded. Brett placed a kiss onto Scarlett's cheek and walked over to his mom who took hold of Scarlett.

The music started playing and in walked Emma in her wedding dressed. Brett thought Emma looked extremely beautiful and he was so happy to be marrying her. Emma took her place at the alter and Brett took both her hands into his and smiled. "You look beautiful." Brett whispered making Emma smile and blush. After saying their vows and exchanging rings Emma and Brett were now married and the walked round the back of the church where they had a huge gazebo set up for the reception. Everyone walked to the reception and they all had a great time.

It was now time for Brett and Emma's first dance as husband and wife. They held each other close as they danced slowly together. They soon took Scarlett and danced with her in their arms too. Brett was really happy that he was now married to the love of his life and that they had a beautiful baby girl.

* * *

**END OF STORY....sorry couldn't think of anything more to write...i might do a sequel **


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey everyone who reviewed and favourited this story. Thank you so much :) I'd really appreciate reviews and/or favourites on my newest story called "Stuck In The Middle". I feel like I'm wasting my time because I'm not getting any reviews. Thanks tothose that do. Means a lot to me :) xxx**


End file.
